


Butelka

by Rogozaurus



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Polski | Polish
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 03:17:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3365741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogozaurus/pseuds/Rogozaurus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wyjazd + butelka = ? Szkoda, że moja zniewieściała duszyczka nie pozwoliła na nic konkretnego, ale może coś kiedyś... (Jeżeli w ogóle ktoś kiedyś będzie o to prosił)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Butelka

Na zimowe zgrupowania znacznie trudniej znaleźć coś oryginalnego i jednocześnie odpowiedniego dla koszykarskiej drużyny. Wszyscy zawczasu rezerwują miejsca w kurortach z onsenami i innymi bajerami. A dla spóźnialskich zostaje naprawdę niewiele ciekawych ofert. Jednak czasami można znaleźć coś intrygującego.. Co z tego, że Hokkaido. Co z tego, że zimno. Ważne, że baza dobra. Zarezerwować dwa gigantyczne apartamenty do dyspozycji z kilkoma sypialniami w każdym, salonem i aneksem kuchennym to po prostu marzenie. Ale gdy w takich apartamentach ulokuje się grupki dojrzewających  chłopców… Marzenie może się zamienić w koszmar…

Ewentualnie romantyczną nowelę.

Tegoroczny drugoklasista, Takao Kazunari rozsiadł się wygodnie na kanapie w salonie.

\- Ej, co dzisiaj wieczorem robimy? – zapytał z podejrzanym uśmiechem pierwszoklasistów, którzy właśnie zdejmowali kurtki w przedpokoju.

\- Co ty kombinujesz, Takao? – zdziwił się Midorima, poprawiając okulary.

Zielonowłosy jako jedyny z tego pokoju był także drugoklasistą. Kazunari sięgnął po pustą butelkę stojącą od rana na stoliku obok kanapy.

\- Może zagramy w butelkę? – powiedział jakby złowieszczo.

Z tyłu rozległy się mieszane krzyki aprobaty i kategorycznego zakazu.

\- Zgłupiałeś do reszty, nandayo? – westchnął Shintarou, poprawiając okulary.

\- Ej, dlaczego tak uważasz, Shin-chan? – odparł na wpół niezadowolony.

\- Co ty niby chcesz z tą idiotyczną butelką zrobić, co? – zapytał nerwowo.

\- Zadania i pytania, a ty co myślałeś? – prychnął Takao – Shin-chan, taki z ciebie zboczuch?

Midorima spojrzał się na niego osłupiały i jeszcze raz poprawił okulary, choć nie było takiej potrzeby.

\- Nie!  Po prostu tradycyjna gra w butelkę polega na czymś zupełnie innym – wytłumaczył się szybko.

\- Tak, tak, jasne! Choć Shin-chan, gramy! – zachęcił go wesoło.

Zielonowłosy o dziwo łatwo się poddał. Do ich gry oczywiście dołączyło kilku pierwszaków.

 

Druga w nocy, a więc gra toczy się od jakichś czterech. Kilka osób już odpadło, a ci, co zostali, zachodzili w coraz to bardziej krępujące rejony pytań i zadań. Zaczęły się zboczone akcje, z każdą kolejką było gorzej.

\- Okej, od teraz, nic co tu się stanie, nie wyjdzie poza naszą piątkę – powiedział tajemniczo Takao i zakręcił butelką. Wypadło na Midorimę, który twardo się trzymał. Kazunari uśmiechnął się triumfalnie.

\- Shin-chan, co wolisz? – zapytał cicho, patrząc się wprost w oczy kolegi.

\- Zadanie – powiedział pustym tonem.

Po raz pierwszy w tej grze wybrał zadanie, co aż przesadnie ucieszyło Takao.

\- A więc… Pocałuj mnie – oznajmił.

Zapadła bardzo nerwowa cisza. Midorima zwyczajowo poprawił okulary, zasłaniając przy tym nieznaczny rumieniec.

\- Co ci strzeliło do głowy, nandayo? – westchnął, pochylając się ku niemu.

Wszyscy wstrzymali oddech, patrząc się z niejakim przerażeniem, jak Midorima całuje powoli Takao, a ten odwzajemnia go z pasją. Shintarou odsunął się szybko. Zasłonił usta grzbietem dłoni i wstał.

\- Dobranoc – powiedział drżącym głosem i poszedł do swojego pokoju.

Wszyscy jakby nagle stracili ochotę do dalszej gry. Pożegnali się i rozeszli się do swoich pokoi. Kazunari zapukał ostrożnie.

\- Ej Shin-chan, mogę wejść? – zapytał cicho.

\- Przecież śpisz w tym pokoju! Co to za pytanie, nandayo? – odparł roztrzęsionym głosem.

Takao wszedł do środka i zamknął drzwi. Midorima spojrzał na niego przez palce, gdy ten usiadł obok.

\- Wybacz Shin-chan – mruknął z zakłopotaniem – Nie mogłem oprzeć się tej pokusie.

\- I mnie oskarżasz o zboczenie? – powiedział ze złością.

\- Ej, to były tylko żarty! – odparł z chichotem.

\- To… Zadanie też? – zapytał niepewnie.

Takao z zaskoczenia pocałował Midorimę.

\- Nie – odparł z uśmiechem – Po prostu to była prowokacja, aby w końcu móc ci powiedzieć, że…

Zawahał się na chwilę, zauważając, że twarz zielonowłosego tsundere przybrała niespotykany wyraz zaskoczenia. Zaśmiał się jeszcze raz.

\- Że Shin-chan jest dla mnie kimś więcej, niż tylko przyjacielem – dokończył, poczym położył się, by pójść spać.

Midorima zasłonił twarz, która spłonęła mocnym rumieńcem.

\- Bakao – powiedział ze zdenerwowaniem, kuląc się.

Bo jakie tsundere przyznałoby się, że też to czuje?

 

 


End file.
